Fate Rewritten
by Geeky Kitty
Summary: Ichigo's only wish is to go back in time, and change the fate of everyone. What happens when the hogyoku grants his wish, but not in the way Ichigo expects it?
1. Chapter 1

All hope was lost. Maybe it was only because there was no one left to hope, but it was likely that even if they weren't all dead, they would feel just as crushed as Ichigo. All of soul society and the human world were in ruins. The deserts of hueco mundo were a battle field. Everyone Ichigo had sworn to protect were dead- his family, his friends, his allies. All dead. And he had been left behind. Ichigo felt worse than dead inside. Aizen had won. Everyone was gone, all because he wasn't strong enough to protect them. So what was the point of fighting anymore?

Ichigo was never blamed by anyone except himself. Nobody could have seen it coming, they knew that. And everyone believed in Ichigo with all they had. After the first war against Aizen was won, (suspiciously without losing many shingami lives) Azien had been locked away, apparently rendered harmless in some high-tech realitsu sealing device designed just for him.

Everyone was lulled into a false sense of security, convinced he could never escape. And yet the manipulative bastard had it all planned out. While life continued for the "winning" side, Aizen grew stronger. The Hogyoku had never rejected him, it was an act. An act that would allow him to take a short break to grow strong and plan his next move, in the very heart of the place he was aiming to destroy. Nobody had ever thought to research how to destroy the hogyoku.

Ichigo looked up at the man that was at the core of it all. The man who killed off the captains one by one, then their replacements, leaving the new captain commander to blame himself, and become an empty shell only fit for battle before he finally died too. When he was bored of that, Aizen aimed only for Ichigo's friends. He became the god he always wanted to be, toying with peoples lives like it was some kind of screwed up game.

Of course, Ichigo had grown stronger at a seemingly impossible rate, surpassing everyone's expectations just like always. He had been taken in by squad zero for training, at some point- somewhere in between the time the quincys first attacked, and when Aizen decided not to play prisoner anymore. He had lost track of time- a new part of his soul was unlocked, and a new bond was formed between the wielder and his blades. Thus, his power began growing at unimaginable speeds (even for him,) that were far beyond what he had already been capable of.

Not that it mattered how strong Ichigo had gotten. The hogyoku was always stronger. For a short, sweet while, Ichigo had no idea he was rivalling the hogyoku, or Aizen. As far as he knew, Aizen was never going to be seen or heard from again.

The Quincy that led the second invasion didn't stand a chance. Killing the quincy that everyone had previously struggled with, and then the more powerful ones like he was squishing bugs gave everyone hope. Everyone, Ichigo included, believed that he would win the war. But during his fight against the strongest in the invasion, Ichigo's world turned to hell. The hope Ichigo had inspired died in a matter of seconds, when after decapitating his opponent, he was effortlessly beaten to a pulp by none other than the quincy king himself. He took a week in a coma to heal, meaning he missed the third invasion, and in that time, the shingami forces were cut down by more than 90%. Everyone always told him it wasn't his fault, he couldn't have done anything, not to blame himself. They would slap on a painfully fake smile, and say 'you're here now', but their eyes never lost their haunted look. when they thought no one was looking, they let their masks drop, revealing their true colours. They looked like corpses. It was clear that hope was not enough. Having to watch his friends put up an act in front of him, try to be strong for him, part of Ichigo snapped. He knew that he could never win, and even if he could, he could never fix this.

Stronger Quincy had arrived in the third invasion, secret troops nobody was aware of. Ichigo ignored the broken look his friends had obtained, thinking of it during his fights would only lose more lives. He locked it deep in the darkest depths of his soul, and ignored it, although it was always there, just floating on the edge of his conscience. The quincy beat down their opposition without batting an eye, whoever got in their way was next in line to knock on death's door. Anyone below a lieutenant level was guaranteed to die if found. Captains were spending more time in the fourth division than their own. The Quincy king saw to it personally that the head captain did not survive. There was a public execution for everyone to see. Having succeeded in their objective, they retreated back to wherever the hell they came from in the first place. He ignored that he was about to break too.

After he healed, Ichigo went into the dangai during that lull in the attacks, like he had when he learned the final getsuga tenshou. The less injured captains took shifts using their spirit energy to restrain the walls, as well as train with him. For 24 hours the shingami had to fight without him, or most of their captains. Many lives were sacrificed, but due to the difference in time in the dangai (1 to 2000) he was able to train for 48000 hours (about 5 1/2 years). People came and went. Often he went months without seeing anyone but his own soul. He trained harder than he ever had in his entire life. He learned stealth and assassination from Yoruichi and sui-feng, how to wield duel blades by Jushiro and Shunsui, and kido from Hachi and Tessai (although not many, as most would just explode in his face). Kiske taught him how to create a modified limiter like the ones that high level shingami use in the world of the living, to increase the difficulty, and therefore the effectiveness of his training. He trained with the other captains, as well as some of the lieutenants, the visored, his inner spirits, and even the Captain commander, but they never stayed too long. His friends would come to visit him every once in awhile to help him train, fight, heal him, or just keep him company so he didn't go insane. His friends would sometimes joke about how weird it was to leave for an hour, then come back to find him even stronger than before.

He managed to become god like in strength in that time, and not a single quincy could stand up to him. The quincy king was quickly killed, and the tables were turned. Despite their insane losses, everyone rallied to kill off the remaining quincey. That was when Aizen broke out of the maggots nest, took over from there, and the tables were flipped into oblivion.

Aizen had known far too much. Working with many of the people he aimed to kill before he showed his true colors, as well as information gathered from the previous war, and two years of time locked up with no distractions meant that he could come up with a perfect, fool proof plan to kill everyone, and have as much fun with it as possible. It couldn't have been that hard to do, he was an evil genius, and had the hogyoku embedded in his soul to grant his every wish.

He seemed to make a hobby out of making Ichigo suffer. He knew that Ichigo was the war's leading effort- the entire population of shingami would be wiped out if not for the orange headed hybrid. Therefore, torturing him was like hurting the rest of the shingami And so, after he realized that it would be far better to torture Ichigo mentally than attempt any physical torture methods, he mainly targeted Ichigo's friends and family- although he still captured and tortured Ichigo for fun now and then. After all, it was refreshing, to have a prisoner who didn't either beg to be released, give up, or scream the minute he walked in. Ichigo never screamed. Also being the perfect hybrid of human, shingami, quincy,and hollow, he was perfect to experiment on for technology for future arrancar. Taking him captive also created a great game to play, when the rescue party came, he got to try out his latest version of arrancar, and make bets with his espada on who would win. Ontop of that, every time that he won the bet- and he always won the bet- he got to watch them make fools out of themselves for the next week. Fun was everywhere.

He absolutely loved battle, because that was when he got the chance to toy with Ichigo, and test him. He knew he could finish Ichigo and the rest of the resistance whenever he wanted, but it was so much _fun_ to watch them struggle and suffer. Everything was a game to him- he had surpassed godhood, with powers far beyond what they had. He held their lives in his hands. If he wanted them alive, he would send arrancar that was stronger than they were before their most recent training sessions to see if they managed to improve enough. If he thought it was time for them to die, then he would just end an espada to obliterate them. It was simple. It was exhilarating. Ichigo was always his main target, however and even when aizen tried to kill him (he tried once or twice) he always won against the espada. He had potential to surpass any limitations put on him, and if Aizen managed to drive the boy to insanity, he could convince him to become his servant. Oh the fun they could have together!

And so, Soul society fell hard and fast, and there was nothing they could do about it. They knew not even Ichigo could pull them out of it that time.

In one final halfhearted rally, all available forces readied for one final attack. It was all or nothing, and in that final battle, Ichigo lost it all. The small handful of his friends that had lasted until that point took their last breaths on the sandy hills of that battle field. And after he kept going even after that, Aizen found the person who was the last string holding him together. And just like that, everything left of what he loved and treasured was gone.

EVERYONE had died and he couldn't do anything to save them. The what ifs had always haunted Ichigo. What if he hadn't asked Chad to watch his back when the two of them were returning from a raid on one of the arrancar bases? What if he asked him to take the lead instead? Then it would be him that got blasted by a cero, he who would have died instead of Chad. Good old reliable Chad. The moment the last thread holding him together had snapped, it was like a switch was pulled. He stopped thinking "what if..." and for a moment, he just fell into a state of shock, there was nothing. A single thought crossed into the void. This man had taken them from him. The shock passed, and his mind was filled with a maddening thirst for revenge. It filled his empty heart with violent flames that flickered outwards, into his body and soul, consuming him. He welcomed their presence, begging them to fill the void.

"Well Ichigo, now what will you do? Will you still try and kill me, or would you like to join them?" mocked Aizen. "How about it Ichigo, would you like me to kill you like I did the others?" Aizen grinned from his spot in the air where he stood above the battlefield, taking it all in. "would you like me to do the same to you as I did for her?" he asked devilishly, pointing at the woman in Ichigo's arms. The thread that had been holding Ichigo together

There he was, completely at mercy of Azien, watching helplessly as his fiancee lay bleeding in his lap, ruggedly breathing what were inevitably her final breaths. To top it off, the fatal wound had been inflicted when she was protecting _him_. Why? Why would she do that? He had promised

Her that they would both make it out alive, and promised to himself that at least she would. His promise was to always protect her, to put her first! He had failed AGAIN! She fell silent, no longer breathing. The flames raged harder.

A river of fresh tears fell from Ichigo's eyes, staining his cheeks, as he relived each and every one of his friends deaths, his family, his close allies. Silently and as gently as possible, he lay his love down on the ground, smiling at her warmly, a contrast to what he really felt inside. He squeezed her hand one last time, as if reassuring her that he would get revenge, before slowly rising to his feet.

Anger, guilt, pain, hatred, he let all his emotions overcome him. Let himself go, the flames take over. He could feel his wounds closing, as a thick white substance wrapped itself around his body. He was hollowfing. His hair, waist long from years of battle with no time to cut it, grew longer, past his knees. A long white tail protruded from his back, and his fingers lengthened into deadly white claws. Finally, a hole formed where his heart should be, which was indeed very fitting.

New power he had never known he had surged out in black flames covering his body. With every last amount of strength in he had left, he called forth all his realitsu and focused it into a giant getsuga, wrapped around his sword. Its black flames of death and despair danced around him. He looked like a demon from the depths of hell. He may as well have been one.

Without warning, he ran at Aizen faster than he had ever moved in his entire life. _**KILL, KILL, KILL! I WILL KILL HIM!**_ Thought Ichigo, completely overtaken by the need for revenge.

 _ **ITS ALL MY FAULT!**_ Thought Ichigo as he slashed at Aizen with all his might. He slashed again and again harder and harder each time. Aizen had been dodging and parrying, but his zanpakto was wrenched from his hands in the next attack. _**I WILL TAKE REVENGE!**_ he delightedly impaled the bastard, before cutting a circle around the hogyoku, and ripping the hogyoku, and heart, out of Aizen's body. The bastard slid off his blade and fell to the ground, a shocked look on his face. He didn't rise again. But Ichigo wasn't done yet. Why had he died so quickly? He needed to feel more pain. Ichigo stabbed him. He pulled out the blade, before stabbing the corpse again and again and again until it was nothing but a pile of flesh and bones.

Ichigo took a shakey step away, then another, before falling to his knees, a feeling of utter emptiness inside. _What happens now?_ He thought to himself, before the full extent of his loss hit him, and he broke down sobbing. Zangetsu and his hollow materialized in front of him as his hollow mask started cracking and falling off. Zangetsu put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, while the hollow just looked at the ground, feeling guilty that he could do nothing to help.

Teary eyed, Ichigo looked up at Zangetsu. "What do I do now?" he sobbed. "They're all gone, Zangetsu, I couldn't save any of them!" The zanpakto was at a loss for words, he had never seen Ichigo cry. In the earlier battles, when his friends started dying, he turned his sadness into anger, his loss into revenge. He threw himself into battle, and escaped his pain that way. What _was_ he to do now that there was nobody left to battle, nowhere to vent his anger?

"All I want is to go back." Ichigo paused, and coughed up blood. Zangetsu suddenly realized that Ichigo was badly injured, and his spirit energy run dry. His wounds had not healed, only closed over. He could very well die where he sat. How could he have missed the obvious signs. Before Zangetsu could suggest patching Ichigo up, his wielder continued "I want to change everyone's fate!" he whispered.

Strange purple spiritual pressure shot out of the ground in a circle around Ichigo and his spirits, causing the three of them to jump. A eerie voice that seemed to come out of nowhere spoke to them "Your wish is granted, new master" and suddenly, the trio were plunged into darkness. Whether the cause was blood loss or the strange voice, they didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hey guys, how's it going? Can you believe Bleach ended?! Any ways, huge thank you to everyone who's followed, favorited and especially everyone who's left a review! I really appreciate your support and patience! Here is chapter two, hope you enjoy!**

Ichigo awoke in his inner world. At least, he thought that's where he was. Ever since the war, it had been a complete wreck. Zangetsu once told him that the state of his inner world was a reflection of his emotional state.- when Ichigo was hopeful or determined, there were skyscrapers inside his inner world. When he gave up, the buildings started shrinking. When he was happy, it was sunny. When he was sad, it rained.  
His inner world had quickly been submerged in water that constantly churned violently. There had been no buildings either, only piles and mountains of garbage and junk, as far as the eye could see. Rivers of blood were scattered here and there, reminders of the horrors Ichigo had seen and encountered. Now, it was just nothingness. Perhaps this wasn't his inner world, and he was actually dead. Ichigo was okay with that. He was so tired.

There was an overwhelming sense of loneliness. It seemed that he couldn't find peace, even after death. At least it didn't seem like he was going to be reborn anytime soon. Or maybe he had been already and this was all that was left of soul society.

As time passed, Ichigo found himself slowly going insane. _Ah, I see. I'm in hell. Of course, where else would such a sinner go?_

How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? Years? Ichigo couldn't tell. As his mind drifted from memory to memory, he found himself missing his Zanpaktos. He didn't realize how much his inner spirits constantly offering support and talking to him throughout the war meant to him, how much it filled the loneliness.

He was sinking deeper and deeper into his own depression and helplessness. It was only a matter of time until he drowned

A hand grasped his shoulder. Ichigo couldn't be bothered to look to see who owned the hand. Forcefully, he was turned towards the person- His quincy counterpart, and his hollow right behind him.

Relief swamped Ichigo as he pulled the two into a hug. Not everything was gone yet.

"Baka king, we're fine, we just had to deal with something." Muttered the hollow, as he awkwardly patted Ichigo on the back.

"Where are we?" asked Ichigo, releasing his zanpakto from his embrace.

"...your inner world." said the elder looking spirit "What it's turned into, anyways." finished the hollow. So his guess was correct

"and why are we here?" asked Ichigo. His voice was emotionless, his face matching. The little joy he felt over seeing the two other parts of his soul again was gone, washed under by the waves of despair that were crashing down on his consciousness.

There was a hesitant pause, before zangetsu spoke. "...The hogyoku is trying to merge into our soul." the old man stated cautiously, unsure at what reaction he could expect. And how screwed up was that? Ichigo was so screwed in the head his own soul didn't know how to treat him.

"oh." Ichigo leaned back and shut his eyes, ignoring the slight tinge of hurt. He was so tired. He had his companions. What did it matter anymore?

Ichigos eyes snapped back open in surprise as a fist connected with his shoulder."Dammit king, you know what that means, right?!" yelled the arrancar-zangetsu, suddenly frustrated. "No? well king, that wish you made, you were holding the hogyoku when you made it! It granted your wish, king!" there was a pause, in which no one dared to speak

"I get another chance?" asked Ichigo, voice cracking.

His two zanpakto smiled "Yes, yes you do. But in taking that chance, you'll let the hogyoku in."

"and what do you to think I should do?" Ichigo was suddenly overwhelmed by an emotion he hadnt felt- hadn't allowed himself to feel, in a long time. He was terrified. Terrified to trust this fragile hope that was being so openly offered to him, terrified that that one spark of hope would turn into a flame, terrified that he would begin to depend on it, and most of all terrified that it might betray him, as hope did so many times in his recent past.

"You are strong, Ichigo, and your will is even stronger. If anyone can beat the hogyoku, its you." Ichigo frowned, pondering the quincey's words.

"Ichigo trust us! If you cant find it in yourself to believe in hope, believe in us. We will never betray you!" hollow zangetsu exclaimed. If Ichigo didn't feel so damn screwed up at the moment, he might have paused to think about when the bloodthirsty maniac had become so friendly towards him.

"Is this really happening? Am I really being given the chance to try again?"

"It won't be easy, Ichigo." said old man zangetsu "Are you sure you want to do it?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as they never have to see that, go through that. It doesn't matter what happens to me"

His hollow looked down. "Its time for you to go. See you later king."

Ichigo started to protest but it was already too late. His hollow had used the technique that the three of them had come up with in the early stages of the war. It's purpose was to awaken Ichigo as quickly as possible if he was attacked while in his inner world- a place he often went to calm down, train, or make battle plans, which was the majority of time during the war (excluding fights).  
As the hollow and quincy watched Ichigo leave, they noticed subtle changes in their inner world. The darkness had receded just a little, but it was enough to see tiny cardboard tents here and there. The hollow grinned, maybe his king could become happy again in this new life. After all- for a while all he wanted was a second chance. What would he do now that he got one?  
Ichigo jumped to his feet as he was slammed into consciousness. All his senses were on high alert, searching for any sign of danger, poised to defend or attack at any given moment. There was nobody in sight. He forced himself to relax, and surveyed his surroundings, a habit he had drilled into himself during the war. It had helped him more times than he could count.

He found himself in a small room, standing next to a cot. There was a sliding door in front of him and a window without glass behind him, only two exits, but he quickly assured himself that he'd be able to blast through the roof if surrounded. Zangetsu, in their sealed form, sat leaning against the wall and he quickly grabbed it. Outside, he could see the building was surrounded by a thick forest. Reaching out with his senses, he could tell there were some small fry hollows around, but they were miles away. He could afford to ignore them for now, and deal with them later. The strangest thing of all, was the large clusters of souls not too far from his location- all pluses. Infact there was one a little ways from the door who thankfully had yet to notice that he was awake.  
Suddenly, Ichigo realized where he was. Rukongai! That should be impossible! He had personally seen as it was reduced to rubble and most of the souls were consumed by or turned into hollows! The reality that he had indeed been sent to the past finally began to sink in. His whole body began to tremble in relief. All his friends would be alive. His family. He could even get revenge.

 _ **Revenge…**_ the thought overwhelmed his mind, and he couldn't help but indulge in fantasizing in what he could do… Aizen would be too weak to stop any of it. He internally chuckled with glee.

All of a sudden, an old man walked into the room His eyes widened comically in surprise at the sight of Ichigo standing, sword in hand, the tip of which was being held against his throat.

"I-I mean no harm. Calm down kid!"

Ichigo frowned, then jumped out the window, and started walking briskly around the house. The old geezer stuck his head out the window and yelled after him "Oi, get back here ya shitty brat!"

 _No, thank you. Shitty geezer._

As he rounded the front of the house, the old guy hobbled out the front door.

"Dammit, get your ass over here! you aren't healed yet! you shouldn't be walking"

Ignoring the annoying man, he started walking towards what looked like a town in an attempt to lose him. He could always use shunpo, but who knew who might see him, and identify him as a shinigami. He needed to get completely out of sight before then.  
After a few minutes of walking, the old guy in hot pursuit, Ichigo found himself in an alley between two houses, with nobody around. Quickly, he jumped to the roof, and watched as his pursuer rounded the corner, only to freeze in confusion, before exiting the narrow alley. Finally alone, Ichigo turned towards the Seretei, and set off at his fastest shunpo.


	3. AN cause I'm an asshole (sorry)

**Words cannot describe how sorry I am. I am currently working on editing rewriting and improving the two chapters of this story, because to be honest they were crap. And so now they are really long and hard to edit. :(**

 **Anyways, the reason I am posting this horrible note is because I am going to have the updated chapters out by may 1st, I promise. Also because I got this Idea for another story stuck in my head and started writing it, and will probably post it before the next chapters of this story (I know, I'm an asshole) to get it off my mind**

 **Sorry again, and thank you for reading.**

 **-Geeky Kitty**

 **UPDATE: MARCH 1ST**

 **Turns out, I'm even worse at editing than I thought. Anyways, the first chapter has been updated so let me know what you think. I didn't get to the second one yet, but I will soon, and then I can finally move on to the next chapter.**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**

 **-Geeky Kitty**

UPDATE: NOVEMBER 6TH

I did it! I posted the second chapter! its so short :(

I am procrastinating studying for my chemistry test on Monday, so I might even have the next chapter up sometime this afternoon (I can hope, right?)

You are my favorite reader (shh, don't tell anyone)!

-Geeky Kitty


End file.
